Flanged radial bearings having rolling bodies are known. They comprise an outer ring and an inner ring coaxial with each other, a ring of rolling bodies interposed between the two rings to allow the relative rotation of the two rings and a flange, which is integral with the outer ring and is made of one piece and of the same material of the outer ring itself. Since the flange described above is integral with the outer ring, the use, better, the flexibility of use of the bearing is limited because some different applications may require flanges of different characteristics in terms of shape or material, but outer and inner rings having same performance and technical features.
Therefore, while being able to use the same bearing, for many applications requiring, however, different flanges, it is necessary to equip the production channels of the bearings in such a way as to produce at least the outer ring and the flange depending on the type of application.
A similar modus operandi does not work properly considering the ever increasing need for standardization of the greater number of components, savings in production, and flexibility of these products and their production channels.
Same problems are found in the case in which there is a pair of flanged bearings, whose typical application is in transmissions (for example, automotive transmissions) and more generally in the case of shafts having parallel axes.